


［Elsanna］向日葵

by Maiatoxic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiatoxic/pseuds/Maiatoxic
Summary: 這裡的每一集都沒有相關，角色不屬於我，OOC算我的，謝謝。
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

安娜一早提著從牧場主人買來的玻璃瓶新鮮牛奶，手拿著麵包，正哼著聖歌前往鎮裡最偏遠的人家，她的招牌啡色麻花辮垂在她的肩上一跳一跳。

一間靠近森林路口的簡樸小屋出現在安娜閃耀的綠眼中，屋主是一位年輕學者艾莎，她才剛搬來這個鎮上過了一個月，除了下午固定來教堂祈禱陪安娜研讀經書外，一直都足不出戶，一項樂於助人和結交新朋友的修女安娜則在初次拜訪，得知對方有早晨低血壓後，便從此養成了一早外送早餐給艾莎的習慣。

「艾莎，」來到門前的安娜敲了段特有的節奏後說，「我是安娜，早餐就放在門口，要吃喔。」

安娜將早餐留在門口，打算回教堂時，裡頭傳來了艾莎微弱的嗓音。

「安娜，今天⋯⋯今天可以請妳跟我一起共用早餐嗎？」  
安娜停下腳步，綠眼亮了起來，這還是第一次艾莎主動開口邀請她，雖然她也沒有奢望過一個外人會願意邀她，安娜站在門外深呼吸冷靜後，慢慢扭開門把。

金髮的艾莎穿著一件紫羅蘭色連身睡衣，低胸設計讓她的乳溝若隱若現，她披著披肩站在門口，雙手抱胸，有些扭捏地向她打招呼。

「早啊，安娜⋯⋯」安娜注意到今天艾莎的臉看起來有點紅，不過這讓她看起來比平常的氣色還好。

「早啊，艾莎，謝謝妳今天邀我跟妳共用早餐。」安娜提著早餐籃站在門口，等著艾莎告訴她餐廳在哪。

但艾莎卻很反常的一直盯著她看，像是在等待什麼事情一樣。

「呃，艾莎？」安娜困惑地抬起眉毛，問：「妳還好嗎？還有妳想在哪邊用早餐？」

「喔，嗯⋯⋯來客廳吧。」艾莎的臉更紅了，她移動身體帶著安娜前往客廳。

客廳有一個壁爐，上面裝飾著一些冰雪，還有幾朵番紅花，但安娜首先注意到的是艾莎擺在窗台上的向日葵。

「向日葵，」安娜開心的說，「向日葵是我最喜歡的花，原來艾莎妳也喜歡向日葵嗎？」

艾莎搖搖頭，露出平時冷漠但優雅的表情，說：「不是，但我覺得每次看到向日葵會想到妳。」

「噢，艾莎⋯⋯」安娜一陣臉熱，她不知道該說些什麼，第一次有人對她說這種話，這下子換安娜害羞了，她僵硬地走到桌前將早餐從籃子裡拿出來放好。

「安娜⋯⋯」艾莎不同以往的聲音讓安娜奇怪地抬起頭，看到對方深邃的藍眼中映出自己的樣子。

今天的艾莎真的好奇怪喔，安娜感覺自己的心臟也突然莫名跳得沒停，可能今天大家都很奇怪吧。

「我，我想感謝妳，自從我搬來這裡後，妳每天都會幫我送早餐。」艾莎的雙手放在自己的腹部，站在安娜面前，呈現一個宛如在那些藝術大師筆下會出現的女神畫像，那些神話出現的女神真的存在。

安娜盯著眼前不知道為何突然閃閃發光的艾莎屏息。

「⋯⋯遇到妳讓我覺得自己搬家的決定是正確的⋯⋯安娜？」艾莎說，這次換安娜出神了。

「呃，噢，抱歉，我只是想盡自己身為修女的職責，幫助每個住在這個小鎮的人。」安娜眼裡閃著光芒，說到助人，安娜就會充滿了衝勁與熱忱，如果說到了親愛的上帝嘛，安娜漂亮的綠眼就會大放光彩。

初來乍到的艾莎與安娜相處一天之後就熟知這個道理，一般而言，艾莎會跟宗教狂熱者保持距離，但是安娜卻是唯一一個讓她覺得相處舒適的傳道者，除了在教堂會以口說傳道讚美神，但在外面她則是以身體力行貫徹自己的信仰，平等而自由地愛著每個人。

相較之下，外面那些只會濫殺無辜把人綁起來燒掉的瘋子，真的應該多學學安娜。

「我覺得妳做得非常出色，上帝能夠擁有妳這樣的信徒是祂的榮幸。」艾莎拿出兩個杯子遞給安娜後坐下。

「喔，艾莎，別這樣說。」安娜伸手倒著牛奶，「這是我該做的，而且佩比爺爺⋯⋯我是說佩比神父還在的時候也都是這麼做的，我只是學他而已。」

佩比是收養孤兒安娜的神父，六年前過世後將所有財產和教堂交給安娜。

「喔⋯⋯」說到佩比，安娜有一點鼻酸。「天啊，我上次跟人一起吃早餐是六年前的事情了。」

「跟佩比神父嗎？」艾莎替她撥好麵包，一人一半。

安娜用食指擦淚的同時也點點頭。

「抱歉，我並不是要這麼情緒化，只是⋯⋯自從佩比神父過世後，我就一直忙東忙西，突然停下來察覺的時候，原來已經過這麼久了。」

艾莎點點頭，她盯著安娜放在桌上的手，想要按上去，但是艾莎還是將視線移回手上的麵包，她的額頭沁出汗水，也許邀請安娜進房共用早餐是個錯誤的決定，艾莎閉上眼想要穩住自己。

「艾莎？妳怎麼流汗了？」等艾莎意識回來後，安娜擔心的臉出現在艾莎眼前，嚇得她差點要露出原形。

「喔，抱歉⋯⋯我想我可能身體有點不舒服。」艾莎放下手中的東西，「安娜，抱歉，妳先吃完就先去教堂，我今天下午可能會缺席。」艾莎站起來，想到了什麼，回頭抓起安娜的雙手，艾莎身上特有的香氣頓時衝入安娜的腦海。

「妳想的話，我們可以每天都一起吃早餐。」

安娜又紅了臉，緩慢的點點頭，目送艾莎離開客廳。

安娜用完早點後，聽話地出門前往教堂準備早上的彌撒，不知道躲在房間裡頭的艾莎已經恢復成原來的模樣——艾莎的金髮上長著一對羊角，白皙的皮膚上有著點點冰雪，她紅著臉、抓著棉被喘息。

身後類似惡魔的尾巴正像貓心煩的時候會左右搖晃，她咬著下唇，低喊著安娜的名字，冰藍色的眼珠化成了愛心的形狀。

她痛苦地壓抑著自己無處可發洩的性慾，全身顫抖著，魅魔的魔法在她體內流竄，非要找到一個出口，最後他們只能化成艾莎施法時引以為傲的冰刺，從艾莎的肩膀、手臂，還有大腿從體內刺了出來。

艾莎睜大雙眼尖叫著，淚水從她的雙眼湧出，冰刺冒出來後她的癮頭也受到緩解，可是她的私處依然如火般地炙熱，一切的症狀都提醒艾莎是時候找人交合，要盡到魅魔的責任，勾引他人、拽入性愛的擁抱。

艾莎滿頭大汗，無計可施下只能伸出手指撥弄著自己，她大口喘氣，甚至閉上眼想像自己的手指就是安娜的，她甚至可以聽見安娜在呼喚她，可是，不管怎麼做，她只會越來越飢渴。

「安娜⋯⋯安娜⋯⋯」艾莎叫著，為自己的行為感到羞恥，這大概是她身為一個性冷感魅魔，活了這麼久以來最窘迫又最羞恥的一刻，她居然愛上了神職人員，而且還為她提早進入發情。

為什麼，為什麼可愛的安娜是神職人員⋯⋯艾莎回想著兩人第一次見面，艾莎就有了要誘惑她的衝動——而她的確也展開一連串的行動，甚至為了她踏入不太喜歡的教堂，甚至還讀起聖經，使出一切方法誘惑安娜，可是面對一個擁有堅定信仰的安娜，這些誘惑在她面前全部都被解讀為友愛與慈悲，安娜真的是她看過有史以來最純真善良的女孩。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯」艾莎發出一陣悲鳴，又想到今天早上，她請安娜入門時其實已經釋放了魅魔的氣息，一般人一聞到就會變得瘋狂，想要和人交合，但安娜好像連聞都沒聞到，甚至還是跟平常一樣蹦跳。

是艾莎太久沒有施展魅惑魔法所以生疏了嗎？艾莎將窗簾開了個縫，看到外面站一排受到她魅魔魔法影響而跑來的動物和一、兩個男子，皺著眉揮手將他們的精氣吸收過來後就關上窗簾。

沒有，沒有失手。

艾莎繼續艱難地進行自慰，最後達到高潮時，她的身體出現了一個讓她更加崩潰的東西。

向日葵的淫紋。

艾莎今天真的沒有來，安娜帶完了讀書會後，有些落寞的看著窗外，想起早上她們共進早餐的畫面，又甜甜地笑了起來。

艾莎真的是個神祕的美人，雖然她算是一夜之間出現在鎮裡，但是她既美麗又聰明，而且總是有耐心聽她說話⋯⋯如果安娜有個姐姐的話，真希望艾莎就是她的姐姐。

可是，只是姐姐而已就夠了嗎？

一個疑問出現在安娜的心中，她對於這樣的想法震驚得張大雙眼，好像剛剛聽到有人在教堂裡罵了髒話一樣震驚，她嚇得將手摸向自己的胸口，自己在心中碎念著那問題的回答。

當然，當然只能是姐妹關係啦，安娜想著，我對艾莎的感情是純粹如姐妹般的感情。

可是那天晚上，安娜還是夢到了自己跟艾莎纏綿的夢，夢裏她們都很開心，即使醒來之後安娜對自己不當的夢境感到自責又慚愧，可是她還是偷偷希望自己還能再夢到這個夢一次。

隔天安娜繼續照舊送早餐給艾莎，她敲敲門，沒聽到對方應聲，想起昨天艾莎說的，只要想的話，都可以一起吃早餐。

「而且，我也很擔心艾莎的身體狀況⋯⋯」安娜小聲說道，一邊慢慢扭開門把。

屋裡頭靜得可怕，但走進房間後仔細聽，還是能聽到最裡面的房間傳來了一點點的聲響。

安娜喊著艾莎的名字慢慢靠近那個房間，當她越靠近，聲音就越大。

安娜打開了那扇門。

一隻頭上長著山羊角，像是惡魔的女性正在用各種道具自慰著，但她看起來一點也不快樂，甚至還非常疲憊，而她嘴裡一直喃喃唸著某個單字，安娜聽不太清楚。

安娜起先對這個景象嚇得差點尖叫出聲，但是仔細看，才發現那個像惡魔的東西越看越像⋯⋯

「艾、艾莎？」安娜說，她總算聽清楚那個像惡魔的人嘴裡說什麼，當艾莎驚訝得抬起頭喊出安娜的聲音，安娜才知道原來剛剛她都在喊安娜的名字。

安娜羞紅了臉，害怕的哭起來、拔腿想跑，可是又想到很久很久以前佩比爺爺在一次喝醉時分享他修行時遇到的女魅魔的故事。她們美麗又良善，嚮往自由又絕不害人，可是因為天生為魅魔的關係會讓她們必須和人交配吸取精氣，某方面而言也是蠻可憐的，安娜就不記得佩比爺爺最後有沒有接受魅魔的邀請，也許根本沒有魅魔要邀請佩比爺爺。

像他這樣如此神聖的人，會有魅魔來邀請嗎？

安娜看著眼前，腹部烙印著一朵閃閃發光的向日葵魅魔，感到慌亂。

「安娜，喔，不要⋯⋯不要看我。」艾莎將被子擋在她們之間，遮不住她發紅且羞恥的臉，艾莎的雙眼都是淚水。

她們在向她求救。

安娜站直了身體，走向艾莎，給了對方一個擁抱。

「對不起，我不是要讓妳難堪，我只是很擔心妳⋯⋯」安娜說，「我，我不知道該怎麼幫妳，可是妳現在絕對需要我的幫助。」

安娜感受到對方劇烈的顫抖，以為她冷，又抱得更緊。

「⋯⋯開我，」艾莎說，「放開我。」她推開了安娜，力道之猛讓她跌在地上，露出了裙子底下的內褲，艾莎看到之後身體震了一下，身上的向日葵符號發出強光。

「啊，啊！」艾莎抱著自己的頭，像是在抵抗什麼而哭叫著，「安娜！安娜！」

「我在這裡，艾莎。」安娜想站起來，可是艾莎踩在安娜的兩旁壓制她，看著艾莎痛苦的樣子，安娜也急得哭起來，她叫道：「我在這裡，妳要做什麼，我都願意幫妳。」

艾莎將魔法射入安娜的陰部，安娜閉上眼，感受到陌生的炙熱和一種拉長的感覺，再次張開眼，艾莎已經趴在地上吸吮著安娜新長出來的東西。

安娜紅著臉崩直身體，很快地某個熱熱的東西從她新長的肉條射了出來，噴在艾莎的臉上，她閉上一隻已經完全變成愛心眼珠的藍眼，很是享受的發出嘆息。

「艾莎，對不⋯⋯」安娜羞紅著臉，可是艾莎卻張嘴吻上安娜，安娜閉上眼配合著對方，親吻原來是這樣，她們的舌頭交纏著，安娜想起昨晚的春夢，那種有如在雲端漫舞的感覺，她覺得輕飄飄的。

艾莎鬆口了，她看起來恢復一點點理智，甚至一臉難過的說：「對不起，安娜，我，我想要⋯⋯」艾莎又哭了，魅魔都這麼愛哭嗎？安娜有些不解，但下一秒看到雙眼又成愛心狀的艾莎移動身體，一點一點甚至有些故意的慢動作往安娜的那根坐下去。

她們在同時發出呻吟，又恢復理智的艾莎驚恐的看著安娜，但她的身體已經自然的上下動起來，快感速速襲來，艾莎抓著安娜的身體淫叫著：「安娜好棒、好大，啊——」

坐在地上的安娜則是覺得快要爆炸了，那條生殖器在艾莎的動作下越來越硬、越來越大⋯⋯

「艾莎，快停，我好像快要爆炸了。」安娜害怕的說，所有的事情對她而言都是第一次，更別說突然身上長出男性生殖器。

「就讓他爆炸，」艾莎抓緊了安娜的手，繼續上下擺動，「安娜，安娜，我要⋯⋯」

在艾莎第三次上下擺動下，安娜不負期待地將愛液通通灌入了艾莎的身體，艾莎抓著安娜的手，閉上眼發出呻吟。

向日葵的符號在第一輪時縮小了一點，但艾莎還是相當飢渴，尾巴甚至勾著安娜的下巴，她轉過身趴在床上，扭著屁股對著安娜，露出了極誘惑的表情。

「後面也要，安娜。」她伸出雙手打開了鮮嫩欲滴的肉穴，還有一度噴出了熱氣，仔細一看，艾莎的背部也有向日葵的葉子。

「呃，我不確定接下來要怎麼⋯⋯」艾莎的尾巴勾住了安娜的巨根，將她一點一點拉進自己暢開的大門，大概知道意思的安娜扶上艾莎的腰，在尾巴的幫助下進入了艾莎，艾莎快樂得叫著，得到要領的安娜也動著自己的腰部，推送著更多的愉悅進入艾莎，房內響起啪啪啪的水聲和叫喊。

「安娜好棒，好喜歡⋯⋯」艾莎回頭看著安娜，安娜注意到她眼中的愛心已經消失了，但艾莎還是浪叫個不停。

第二次高潮後，艾莎將安娜擁入懷中，親吻著對方，兩人撫摸著彼此，安娜希望這一刻千萬別停下來，她將頭埋入艾莎的胸口。

「艾莎，原來妳是魅魔。」安娜看著剛才還長著陰莖，現在已經空蕩的陰唇，又看向艾莎美得讓人窒息的藍瞳。

艾莎點點頭，說：「我很抱歉我誘惑了妳，但我也很高興那個人是妳⋯⋯」

「魅魔，魅魔不是可以隨意誘惑人類嗎？為什麼妳不去誘惑別人？」

「我不喜歡到處誘惑人類⋯⋯可是我的體質讓其他人都會被我影響。」艾莎的尾巴左右晃著，讓安娜想起了貓咪。

「難怪妳都不出門⋯⋯」安娜想到了什麼，說：「可是為什麼妳還是常常來教堂？教堂不會對妳產生影響嗎？」

艾莎眨眨眼，承認道：「其實早就有影響，他讓我提前進入發情，本來我應該可以再撐久一點的，換成人類的說法就像⋯⋯內分泌失調吧。」

「內分泌失調。」安娜笑了起來，她靠在艾莎赤裸的胸部上。

「那艾莎為什麼只誘惑我？」

「小傻瓜，」艾莎將安娜的臉轉過來，在唇上吻了一口。

「看到我身上出現了妳最愛的花，不就表示我只能誘惑妳了嗎？」


	2. 誘惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *可能會觸怒信眾  
> *目前好像禁止女性當神父，因此請當作平行世界觀看  
> *充滿自我流的設定

艾莎一如往常於清晨五點時起床，換上胸前繡有十字架的黑色長袍後，她對著房間裡的全身鏡將長髮梳理整齊，金檳色的長髮在她的巧手下盤成一絲不苟的造型，稍微上點淡妝後，神父艾莎滿意的對著鏡子裡的自己點點頭、便戴上祈禱用的白手套，前往禱告室開始她的一天。

艾莎跪在神壇前，虔心祈禱著艾倫戴爾鎮的平安與順利，還有她自己近期一直圍繞著心頭的煩惱。

「神啊，我有罪，我⋯⋯我很在意那個三星期前搬來鎮上的女孩，安娜⋯⋯」艾莎皺著眉頭喃喃自語，「我察覺到自己在意她的程度超越了對每個人的關懷。身為神父的我，是您的代言人，我應該要平等愛著每個人，可是最近我就是沒辦法停止、無時無刻想著她⋯⋯  
主啊，您是最公平的人，求您賜予我與您同等能愛世人的力量⋯⋯」艾莎想到那個擁有世上最溫暖咖啡色紅髮的安娜，臉上長著點點雀斑、還擁有全世界最美的綠寶石眼睛，不禁感到臉頰一熱，但在艾莎的專注祈禱下又很快退去。

「請聽我告解，我主，每次我看到她時，總是快覺得喘不過氣，而且最糟糕的是，最近安娜會出現在我的夢裡⋯⋯搔首擺臀⋯⋯萬能的主，我不明白，我已將自身奉獻給您，為何我還會做這樣的夢？難道是我還不夠虔誠遭受魔鬼的挑戰，還是這是您所給我的考驗嗎？」她皺著眉，等待天主回應她的困惑，最近艾莎不像以前一樣能夠更清晰聽見天父的聲音，這也讓她感到焦慮。

她嘆口氣，決定先告一段落後起身，準備迎接今天的行程。

安娜坐在最靠近教堂的樹枝上，偷偷觀察艾莎的一舉一動，她看著艾莎憂慮的樣子感到有些愧疚，畢竟她很確定，艾莎現在祈禱不順的原因有很大一部分都是因為安娜的關係。

她露出來的魅魔愛心小尾巴尷尬的左搖右晃，害人是安娜最不想看到的事情，一直以來她都是以讓人愉悅幸福為傲。即使自己是一隻備受道德譴責的魅魔，但自己信奉著藉由打砲救世界，讓壓抑痛苦的人類能夠找到出口發洩情緒、進而找到幸福感而努力著，這也是當初安娜決定離開大城市來到稍微偏遠的艾倫戴爾鎮，因為安娜深信，在世界的某個角落裡，一定有個可憐人需要愛的慰藉。

但現在看起來⋯⋯安娜非但沒有達到當初想要解放他人的痛苦，反而讓眼前的神父艾莎陷入了更深的苦難——她好像把這一切應該要讓她放鬆快樂的事情視為惡魔或是天主給她的試煉。

安娜煩惱的咬著下唇皺著眉，以她之前「幫助」大城市神父解放的經驗，像這種壓抑的神職人員應該算最好幫助的，因為信仰而必須壓抑情感的他們倒是很樂意接受魅魔的關愛，而且通常只要給他們一個隱密的環境，教導他們自己來就夠了。

安娜為自己在教育人類開發自己的方面上非常有自信，她覺得自己在這方面擁有非常高的天份。

但眼前這位神職人員是她所見過最頑固的一位了，每當安娜以魅魔之身入艾莎的夢境找她，想要教導她放鬆、開心一點，每次都被艾莎狠狠拒絕。

還是艾莎不喜歡女孩子？但是安娜回想起她們單獨相處的時光，安娜有意無意靠近艾莎時，她臉上會浮現一層讓人難以注意的薄紅。

也許艾莎真的太愛她的神，以至於內心容不下任何事物。

安娜沮喪的垂下尾巴，她身為史上最優秀，從不被人拒絕的魅魔，面臨第一次失敗的情緒讓她不太好過。好吧，也許換個角度想，她不應該再強迫艾莎，安娜決定從今天開始收回所有對艾莎的魅惑，而且再做下去，艾莎可能會懷疑自己的真實身分。

安娜收起尾巴從樹上跳入草叢，等待一段時間後，佯裝自己正在進行她的每日早晨散步，只是剛好走到教堂，順便幫忙艾莎進行早晨望彌撒活動。

艾莎露出比平常還冷淡的笑容，但依然客氣地謝謝安娜的幫忙，安娜覺得她們倆之間的距離好像變大了。

「艾莎，妳心情不好嗎？」安娜鼓起勇氣問道，雖然她已經猜出原因，但還是想聽聽本人怎麼說。

「哦⋯⋯」艾莎閉上眼，想到昨晚夢到安娜對她使出各種誘惑的夢而感到頭痛，「沒什麼，只是昨晚有點失眠，謝謝妳關心，安娜。」

說完之後，艾莎又逕自忙自己的事情，安娜一直找不到機會和她說話，直到彌撒開始，兩人都沒有像平常一樣有所交流。

結束彌撒之後，鎮民紛紛坐在教堂的草地上享用聖餅，艾莎則一直忙著回答信徒的問題，以避免與安娜交流，怪異的現象讓旁人都開始覺得奇怪。艾莎之前明明都會單獨與安娜小聊幾分鐘，現在卻像陌生人一樣冷淡。

「誒，妳們不會是吵架了吧？」阿克是安娜來到這個鎮上第一個交到的男性朋友，也算是安娜的情報來源。

「什麼⋯⋯才沒有，我根本不知道自己做了什麼。」安娜說，雖然她確信是自己太過殷勤誘惑艾莎的關係，但是這種話怎麼能跟一般人說呢。

「沒吵架就好，其他人也都在好奇，妳們兩個從一見面就像是親姊妹一樣老是黏在一起，今天怎麼反常沒在一起真的很奇怪。」

「哦，還好吧，我又沒有跟艾莎交往，我也不是她真正的親人。」安娜看著正在傳道的艾莎，心裡感到一陣心酸。

「我更不是她最愛的神⋯⋯」

「嗯？妳說什麼？」阿克將聖餅吞了下肚，正舔著指頭。

「阿克，你這樣舔指頭真的很像小朋友。」安娜翻了翻白眼，將手帕掏出來給阿克，這一幕正好被結束傳道的艾莎看在眼裡，金眉微微不悅的皺了起來。

「哦，安娜，妳怎麼這麼像老媽？」阿克咯咯笑的聲音傳遍整個草地。

從那天開始，安娜就暫停誘惑艾莎的行為，甚至減少和艾莎會面的機會，畢竟安娜也只希望艾莎可以開心獲得平靜。

對於安娜不再主動找她，艾莎一方面鬆口氣，但一方面，又覺得相當不習慣。

艾莎搖搖頭，試圖將注意力放在聖經中，但那些字越看越飄渺，最後字還重新排列組合，形成了一個又一個安娜的樣子。

安娜第一次來鎮上和每個人打招呼，送給艾莎來自大城市巧克力時的笑臉，還有安娜第一次來教堂祈禱，聽艾莎解釋經文的表情，還有安娜⋯⋯

「哎⋯⋯」艾莎站了起來，她從沒有像現在一樣滿腦子想的都是別人，她揉著發脹的腦袋走來走去，甚至開始禱告希望安娜不要一直出現在她腦海中。

正如她所願，安娜已經有兩個星期沒有主動找艾莎了，即使艾莎不想承認，可是她在工作上出現了一些奇怪的習慣，雖然都細微得讓人難以察覺，但是安娜還是發現了。

每當艾莎結束禱告喊阿門時，她的藍眼就會停在安娜身上。

安娜一開始還沒放在心上，但隨著艾莎的注視越來越明顯，讓本來下定決心不再打擾艾莎的安娜還是趁著夜晚跑到教堂附近的樹枝上，看到艾莎依然如平常進行睡前禱告，安娜努力張開耳朵偷聽她的禱告內容。

「⋯⋯主啊，請懲罰您失敗的僕人，做為您的僕人已完全失職⋯⋯」艾莎雙手交叉，跪在床鋪前皺著眉頭的樣子看起來真的心力交瘁。

「這兩個星期來我努力的和安娜保持距離，而她似乎也有所察覺，和我保持著讓人舒適，如同一般朋友的距離，可是這樣子反而讓我更加思念她，甚至想到了不能夠接受的地步⋯⋯哦，神啊，我有罪⋯⋯」

安娜的綠眼一聽到艾莎的告解後變得閃亮，她對天發誓，這段日子她完全沒有對艾莎進行任何誘惑，甚至打算放棄勾引艾莎，沒想到反而艾莎自己卻為此而耿耿於懷到已經自主夢到她的地步。

一直以來安娜都是藉著魅魔魔法讓人類想到跟夢到她，如今她讓一個神父能夠自主思念自己，這是前所未有的第一次。

安娜高興得差點要在哼起歌，魅魔尾巴早已高興得從她藏好的地方顯露，並且左右擺盪。

她想要我，她思念我，有史以來第一次⋯⋯

安娜一直坐在樹枝上，等待艾莎就寢入睡之後，潛入她的夢中。

艾莎在一張灑滿玫瑰花的雙人床上醒來，安娜正趴在她的面前，睜著綠眼看著她。

「安⋯⋯安娜？」艾莎問，注意到自己只有一件薄紗遮覆身體，有些緊張的想抓棉被，卻發現自己的手被藤蔓綁起來，她掙扎著想鬆開，可是她越掙扎，藤蔓就越來越緊。

原本趴在床上的安娜站了起來，跨坐在艾莎的身上，她將啡紅色扎成麻花辮的頭髮解開，展現她原始而狂野的氣質，誘惑的綠眼揪著對方困惑的藍眼，安娜開始慢慢的往艾莎的唇靠近，雙唇吐露芬芳。

「艾莎。」安娜充滿感情的聲音讓艾莎為之一顫，可以清楚看見艾莎激動吞嚥唾液，白皙的脖子，她張嘴吻了下去。

「嗯⋯⋯」艾莎低吟一聲，四肢奮力抵抗安娜的行為，等她離開自己的脖子後，艾莎紅著臉、閉上眼說：「這是夢，是惡魔給我的試煉，我身為一個發願將自身奉獻給神的人，是不應該夢到這種事情的⋯⋯」

安娜看著乳尖變得硬挺，身體卻非常老實而扭捏的艾莎一言不發，她的身體已經受到自己的感召也回應了，但是理智依然還在抗拒。

安娜舔了舔唇，決定一手摸向艾莎的腿，尖叫聲隨之響起。

「安娜，妳快點從我的夢裡離開。」艾莎扭著臀部，張開藍眼惱怒地說：「求求妳不要再一直出現在我的夢裡，這是不道德的，為什麼我一直夢到妳？」

「艾莎，」安娜的手伸得更裡面，她感受到對方的顫抖，不確定是興奮還是害怕，也許兩者都有。「妳有沒有想過，妳常夢到我，會不會是因為妳喜歡我呢？」安娜笑吟吟地捧起艾莎的臉龐，往她的唇上親了一口，艾莎原本堅毅的藍眼開始徬徨。  
「而且妳都知道自己在作夢了，那就放手跟我共度春宵有何不可？」安娜的雙眼變得越來越鮮綠，艾莎閉上嘴，看起來是妥協了，但安娜的手伸向艾莎時，她的大腿卻又像是要拒絕她一樣緊緊夾著安娜的手，即使過程有點不順，但安娜依然順利將手指伸了進去，一聲好聽的叫聲從神父緊閉的粉嫩薄唇喊了出來，超乎安娜預期的美妙，比起艾莎唱聖歌時還要好聽。

「嗯，就是這樣，妳做得很好。」安娜說，她又動了動手指，對方已經泛濫的程度足以輕而易舉吞沒她整根食指，但安娜決定慢慢來，想要引導艾莎的身體放鬆，她在她耳旁吹氣。

「嗯⋯⋯」艾莎的身體明顯發軟，跟安娜猜想得一樣，艾莎全身上下都充滿著弱點，安娜舔了舔唇露出頑皮的微笑，心裡燃起了想多看看艾莎反應的想法。

「怎麼樣，很舒服吧⋯⋯」安娜試著將艾莎的腿分開，從大腿根部摸上來，順便針對艾莎幾處比較僵硬的肌肉按了按，光是這樣就已經讓艾莎發出幾聲細碎的小小呻吟。

這個女人從以前到現在都沒有被人撫摸、疼愛過嗎？

「安娜⋯⋯求求妳不要再繼續了，」意識到自己失態的艾莎紅著臉哀求道，即使此刻她的身體像火一樣被安娜點著了，她還是忍耐壓抑著自己視為不潔的慾望，「我還是不能這麼做，我已經發誓要將自身奉獻給神⋯⋯不能允許⋯⋯愛上祂以外的人。」更多的淚水從艾莎的眼眶蹦出，她被綁住的雙手緊抓著藤蔓。

安娜倒是雙眼發光，為了艾莎的話而感受到久違的情竇初開。  
身為魅魔的她這輩子聽過不知道多少次別人對自己的告白，但安娜心裡清楚自己只是人類開放心胸的過程而已，通常他們說完愛妳之後就會踏上屬於他們自己的人生——嗯，不過安娜也有從他們身上吸收該吸收的，所以應該是互不相欠吧——但是，面對眼前這個彆扭的神父，明明很渴望和自己更進一步發展，又礙於自己信仰的固執鬼，安娜有一種感覺從她的身體深處、她的子宮緩緩升起，然後發光⋯⋯

一陣金光包圍著安娜，強烈的光芒讓艾莎閉上眼，再次睜開時，艾莎已經回到她的房間，一切恢復正常，也沒有浮誇的雙人床跟藤蔓，但是等艾莎更清醒時，她發現眼前的安娜已經變成了一個頭上長著一對黑羊角、小麥色皮膚上印著向日葵花紋，鮮綠色眼珠變得細長，背部出現了一對類似惡魔，但是尺寸小很多的黑色翅膀，還有身後露出的愛心尾巴⋯⋯她的目光停在安娜的肚子上，出現了一個雪花與十字架相扣的符號，艾莎一看到這個圖騰和安娜的樣子便摀著嘴發出細微的尖叫。

安娜是魅魔。

安娜一回過神就將艾莎抓入懷中，有史以來第一次，一個魅魔居然被人類給標上淫紋，安娜又羞又喜，一方面為自己居然被人類烙上淫紋，另一方面，又為對方是艾莎而歡欣不已。

「看妳的樣子，妳應該知道我是什麼了。」安娜抱著懷裡掙扎的艾莎喘息，「我身上出現妳的標記了，艾莎，妳要負責⋯⋯哦，等等⋯⋯」安娜將艾莎的睡衣掀開，發現對方的肚子上也出現了屬於安娜的向日葵符號。

「這，這是什麼？」艾莎看到自己身上同樣出現了不明的標記，驚駭地望著對方，而安娜則是臉色一沉，伸手將艾莎的衣服撕碎。

安娜從後面將艾莎抱了起來，將她赤裸的身體面向艾莎平常用來整理儀容的鏡子，還故意掰開她的大腿，逼艾莎從鏡子裡看著自己敞開的身體，私密處流出汩汩淫水，艾莎已經臉紅得快要昏厥。她已經立誓，要將一生奉獻給神，要以純潔處女之身直到永生，如今面對自己如此下流淫蕩的樣子，而且身上還多了一個不明所以的印記，種種都讓艾莎實在無法接受。

可是安娜卻一直逼她將自己從未想過的另一面引出來，這個可惡的魅魔，為什麼她擁有全世界最漂亮的綠眼，還打從第一次見面就深深吸引了艾莎的注意，艾莎搖搖頭，試圖振作。

這一定是神給我的考驗，她張開嘴顫抖地唸著腦海浮現的第一句話，顧不得自己一邊的乳房被魅魔掌握在手。

「哦⋯⋯上、上帝啊⋯⋯」艾莎喘著氣喊著她信奉一生的神，正忙著愛撫艾莎身體的安娜注意到了，張開口準備進行下一步。「以，以祢的名，拯、拯救⋯⋯啊——」安娜咬住了艾莎脆弱的耳垂，使她無法順利唸完禱詞，她忍不住呻吟，勉強揮開安娜之後她趕快轉過身和安娜面對面，想要藉此逃避鏡中不檢點的自己。

「放棄吧，艾莎。」安娜瞇著眼壞笑道，「我看過妳的夢，我們的身上都有彼此的淫紋⋯⋯妳想要我，承認吧⋯⋯」她親吻著艾莎發燙的臉頰、舔了一口耳朵。

「而且妳也曉得，驅趕惡魔的經文對我們魅魔沒有用，我們和那些存心害人的傢伙不一樣。」她吻住艾莎的唇，俐落以舌撬開艾莎緊閉的齒背，還不忘在那些牙齒上舔過一遍、最後才與對方發軟的舌頭交纏。艾莎閉上眼，感覺到前所未有的放鬆與酥麻，幾乎要放棄掙扎，在艾莎快喘不過氣前，安娜才依依不捨地離開她，勾著兩人的唾液，分開時牽起銀絲，滿意地看著似乎還沈浸在剛才的親吻的艾莎。

她半瞇著那雙漂亮的藍眼，雙眼含著水霧，艾莎看起來相當迷茫，有點微醺的感覺，安娜將對方拽入懷中，愛心尾巴快樂的左搖右晃。

這一下讓艾莎稍微恢復一些理智，她抓著安娜的身體，決定繼續唸道：「⋯⋯拯救祢的僕人，信祢之人，我的上帝⋯⋯」

安娜將艾莎放開，有些好氣又好笑的看著固執地唱誦經文的艾莎，綠眼一轉，便露出賊笑。

「既然妳這麼想唸，我就讓妳唸個夠。」

艾莎淚眼汪汪、疑惑地看著滿臉壞笑的安娜。

安娜再次將艾莎轉向那面鏡子，引導她慢慢坐下，接著豪不客氣地將手摸向了艾莎隱忍許久的私處，當安娜的手入侵時，艾莎再度閉上眼，繼續唸著剩下的禱詞。

「⋯⋯降臨在他身上⋯⋯」安娜試探性地在艾莎炙熱的穴口畫圈，搔癢如蛇般竄入了艾莎的體內，她為此而顫抖，嘴裡依然呻吟著：「嗚⋯⋯主，如、如堡壘的塔⋯⋯啊、啊⋯⋯」安娜的手指輕輕鬆鬆滑入了艾莎濕得一塌糊塗的寶地，發出了噗啾噗啾的聲響，她甚至壞心地緩慢進出，還時不時發出讚嘆，吸引艾莎張開眼睛看到鏡子裡的自己有多⋯⋯愉悅。

艾莎極力控制著自己的表情，但嘴角還是因為快感而無可救藥地上揚，最後她咬著嘴唇才勉強不讓自己做出不該有的表情，但艾莎不知道她緊皺的眉頭卻傳達出她很享受的事實。

抽插的水聲像是跳著慢板交際舞，令人折騰但又深陷其中。

「嗯⋯⋯在，哈啊、在敵人的面前⋯⋯」這句話讓艾莎特別有感覺，本該呼喚主上退散敵人的禱詞，在現在的狀況下反而更加羞恥。她剛才唸的那些都沒有發揮作用，魅魔也沒有如她所想像地抱頭掙扎，反而更加興致高昂地玩弄她。

而艾莎自己⋯⋯她發現自己的臀部已經跟著對方的節奏擺動，安娜的中指再度一伸，艾莎也像是要躲避什麼而配合地往安娜的身上躺，讓對方第二根手指更加順利滑進甬道之中，她叫了一聲，感覺到安娜的兩指已經順利得進入她體內，艾莎長吟一陣，在羞恥之中她又張開了眼睛——鏡子裡的自己正如蕩婦般張開大腿，讓魅魔的手指自由進出著她的隱私，淫水甚至通通沾黏上她的手指，沿著侵入的指頭緩緩流在地上，成了一個小水灘。

艾莎注意到自己已經完全無法克制嘴角上揚，她抓著安娜的手，試圖抵抗源自臀部的熱源，艾莎感覺得到他們在叫囂著——動啊，快看在上帝的份上，在魅魔的手上舞蹈吧。

艾莎咬著下唇，拚命與身體的渴望反抗，安娜似乎是察覺到了，於是貼在艾莎的耳旁輕聲道：  
「哦，看啊。」安娜將空著的手摸向艾莎低著汗與淚的下巴，要她看著鏡中的自己。

艾莎照做了，她全身赤裸地坐在安娜的手上，張開的私處正抖動著，彷彿在哀嚎著要安娜給她更多愉悅。

「嗚⋯⋯這實在是太、太不得體⋯⋯」艾莎想轉頭，但卻被安娜牽制住，她只能滿臉潮紅、喘著氣盯著鏡子裡的自己，髮絲都黏在她大汗淋漓的臉與嘴角。

「妳好美，妳是我所見過最美的人，艾莎。」安娜說，她的表情虔誠得不可思議，好像她才是那個最信奉上帝的人。

「安、安娜⋯⋯」艾莎原本懸在眼裡的淚滑了下來，她快要不行了。

「一直以來妳都壓抑著自己，很痛苦吧⋯⋯」安娜吻著淚珠，她低語道：「我來了，我在這裡⋯⋯」

艾莎感覺到體內的手指鬆開，並且慢慢離開她的身體，正當艾莎想喘口氣時，安娜又壞心的再次進入艾莎，害她發出一聲叫喊，剛才努力隱忍的通通隨著艾莎的鬆懈而傾瀉而出，鏡子忠實反射出艾莎的動作與表情，讓她羞恥得哭了出來。

而這一連串的畫面都被兩人目睹，安娜抓住機會在艾莎通紅的耳旁呻吟道。

「艾莎，艾莎，妳好棒。」

安娜的話讓艾莎又一陣雞皮疙瘩，好像又有什麼要來了，她抓緊安娜空下的手，一邊承受魅魔靈活狡猾的手指在她的私處進進出出，艾莎已經無力抵抗，小嘴也發出了呻吟，配合著安娜手指的節奏叫著。

想到不久前安娜剛來訪時，她還幫安娜煮熱水泡巧克力的畫面，初次見面，兩人聊到水壺煮沸了都沒聽到。

現在，艾莎覺得自己就是那個爐台上正要煮沸的水，她隨著安娜的動作喘息、扭動，她甚至主動向安娜索吻，而對方也毫不保留地將一切給予她，艾莎在她們第五次親吻時感受到了沸騰的喜悅而癲狂地顫抖，安娜放開她，讓她可以自由活動身軀，艾莎選擇轉身背對鏡子跨坐在安娜的身上，雙腳交纏著安娜的身體，下意識讓圖案貼在對方的身上，她靠在安娜的身上喘息，而安娜則調整了坐姿，讓她們的私處緊靠在一起。

「啊⋯⋯啊！」艾莎的理智又回來了，意識到安娜的企圖，她想逃跑，可是雙手被對方牢牢抓緊、兩人十指交扣，安娜擺動著臀部，讓貼在艾莎的私處撞向對方，艾莎又發出一串叫喊，指甲深陷在安娜的手中，即使安娜痛得都忍不住咬緊牙根還是不放。彼此摩擦的聲音伴隨著淫靡水聲再度染紅艾莎的臉，雙方同樣腫脹的性器碰撞著彼此，艾莎的雙眼迷濛，在第二波來臨前已經失了神。

安娜將癱軟的艾莎撈了起來，以公主抱姿勢抱著她往禮拜堂的方向走去。縮在安娜懷中，再度清醒的艾莎看著對方的表情發覺不妙，又開始劇烈掙扎，甚至對著安娜又抓又打，可是艾莎在剛才的愉悅下力氣像是被抽乾，渾身軟綿綿，對正精力旺盛的魅魔安娜而言，艾莎的攻擊就像是綿羊一樣。

「妳要帶我去哪裡，安娜。」艾莎問，她的喉嚨在剛才的叫喊中變得沙啞，安娜抱著她來到廚房拿了瓶紅酒，喝了一口後又汲取第二口，調整艾莎的角度後張嘴吻下，紅酒從艾莎的臉龐緩緩滑落，滴在地上。

一片寂靜後，安娜的聲音再度響起，她說：

「我要帶我們去神的面前。」

「什麼⋯⋯意思⋯⋯」

安娜將艾莎帶到了禮拜堂，變出了艾莎平常穿的神父裝扮，替艾莎套了上去，艾莎摸到那件衣服後，一股怎樣也不希望這件衣服被糟蹋的心情油然而生。

她抱著自己，往後退一步和安娜拉開距離，怒視著安娜，發現她的綠眼已經完全變成了愛心的形狀，從剛剛她們交合之後，她的眼睛一直都是這個狀態，而艾莎自己則是注意到身上的向日葵發出了金閃閃的光芒，還不斷刺激著艾莎的感官，使她發癢難耐。

「妳，妳這樣太超過了，安娜。」艾莎握緊拳頭，「再怎麼樣，在神的面前要我跟妳⋯⋯跟妳做那種事情，實在是太大不敬了。」

安娜卻露出了不解的表情，她呆滯了一秒，隨後理解對方的想法後笑了起來，她甚至大笑起來，差點要執不起腰。

「妳以為我會在禮拜堂上妳。」安娜說，她將眼裡的淚水彈開，深吸口氣後眨著綠色愛心形狀的眼睛，看向只套著一件神父裝，底下全裸的艾莎說：「我真是個傻魅魔，我應該要先講清楚⋯⋯其實我本來是希望妳能夠幫我受洗的。」她走向了艾莎，看著對方的臉露出燦笑。「不過，現在聰慧的神父自己想到了更吸引我使用禮拜堂的方式⋯⋯」安娜將站在地上瑟瑟發抖的神父擁入懷中，「我怎能浪費掉這個好點子，妳說是嗎？艾莎？」

「不，才不是⋯⋯妳不要一直扭曲我的意思⋯⋯」艾莎眼看著安娜將手伸入她的袍子裡，感受對方的手從腹部開始滑向堅硬許久的乳尖，隔著袍子看不到，但是艾莎感受到安娜的手指玩弄著她們的觸感，艾莎感到下身一緊，汩汩溫熱從她的腿間流下，沾濕了聖袍，艾莎閉緊雙眼、咬緊下唇。

安娜見狀後又露出調皮的微笑，她讓艾莎坐在長椅上，自己鑽入艾莎的長袍，張嘴舔上那片奶與蜜之地。

「嗯——」艾莎叫道：「安娜，不要舔，髒⋯⋯啊，啊⋯⋯」但在安娜的舌頭攻勢下，艾莎也漸漸放棄掙扎，她的身體終於放鬆，甚至也喊出了讚嘆安娜的話：「安娜，好棒，哈啊⋯⋯」她甚至有點粗暴的抓向安娜的頭髮跟山羊角，安娜決定順著艾莎的方向繞著圈舔舐著她那香豔的私處。

「呀啊，安娜、安娜——」艾莎的媚叫聲迴盪整個禮拜堂。

艾莎回神的時候，自己正趴在平常祈禱用的墊子上、臀部翹高，頭上就是十字架，赤裸裸的和安娜的手互相配合。她回過頭，看見安娜的右手擺成手刀狀，四指順利的進入了自己敞開的私處，她聽見了自己尖叫著要安娜給她更多。

「安娜，安娜⋯⋯」艾莎哭叫著，不是因為痛處或是羞恥，在經過這一晚上的折騰，自己已經完全臣服在魅魔安娜的魅力下，而她卻快樂得擺動著身體，回應對方、也回應自己的情慾，甚至指示安娜往更深處走，她扭動著腰，淚眼汪汪看著身後的安娜，安娜注意到了，綠眼深情款款看進艾莎的藍瞳，那樣炙熱的對視讓艾莎以為她們又在親吻彼此，她舔了舔乾渴的唇，而安娜放慢了速度，將自己靠向艾莎，伸舌舔向對方的唇，兩人接吻的聲音充滿了整個聖堂，十字架依舊安靜鑲在牆上，她們兩人一直交纏著彼此直到破曉。

安娜在艾莎的邀請下搬進了教堂，鎮民為此感到開心，主要替神父艾莎能夠有人幫忙而感到高興，日子依然繼續下去，現在每一天又充滿了活力和喜悅，自從兩人同居之後，鎮民可以明顯發現到神父艾莎的臉上多了一份不曾在她身上看過的柔軟，這讓她身為神父的好評來到前所未有的高點。

每每鎮民問到艾莎怎麼越來越美時，安娜總是帶著優雅而不失禮貌的笑容來到艾莎身邊，和鎮民們寒暄幾句後、手牽手回到艾莎的房間，兩人盡情的親吻與撫摸彼此，當她們掀起對方的衣服時，肚子上烙下彼此代表符號的淫紋總是發出一道微微的光亮。

永遠不滅。


	3. 聖誕節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現代AU 兩人依然姊妹

終於趕在晚餐前烤好烤雞的安娜，正興高采烈地跑向大門，她本來以為艾莎今天早下班，不過來者是郵差，讓安娜覺得更加快樂。

收下了郵差送來的包裹，心想著居然剛好趕上了聖誕節，安娜臉上止不住的笑，郵差也有禮的問是不是聖誕禮物？

安娜興奮地點點頭。

送走郵差之後，安娜熟練地拿出剪刀拆開包裹。

一隻尺寸偏小，粗度剛好的粉色雙頭龍出現在她眼前，安娜開心地拿起來把玩一下，現在只要等艾莎下班回來就可以一起玩這個新玩具了。

艾莎⋯⋯安娜抱著雙頭龍想著她完美的姐姐兼情人，她的姐姐性感又聰明，外表看起來冷酷如冰，但其實總是非常體貼又暖心，而且每次都知道如何好好愛撫自己，可是⋯⋯安娜想著姐妹倆歡愛的時候，只有艾莎會服務自己，當安娜要主動的時候艾莎就會以要睡覺為藉口閃避她。

難道艾莎根本不想被碰嗎？還是覺得我的技術很糟糕？安娜抱緊了雙頭龍，心想著，有了這一個，就可以體驗到傳說中一起快樂的體驗了。

安娜被show yourself的鈴聲嚇了一跳，她趕忙衝去接電話，那是安娜特地為艾莎設的專屬鈴聲，她一接起來，就聽到艾莎滿是歉意的聲音。

「安娜，抱歉，今天臨時有會要開，我會比預定時間晚回家，現在快要晚餐時間了，妳先吃晚餐，別等我。」

「好，可是艾莎⋯⋯」

「抱歉，我要關電話了。」

安娜將手機從耳旁放下，整個人像是洩氣的氣球般躺在床上，她看了一眼剛剛花了個下午做好的烤雞跟一些家常菜，覺得空虛寂寞像海似的瞬間湧入整個空間。

安娜閉上眼睛，想像自己被海浪吞沒漂浮在大海中，被鯨魚吃掉。

「喵嗚——」姐妹倆一起養的白貓雪寶，倒是很稱職的擔任了鯨魚的工作，一口咬上安娜的臉頰。

「啊嗚！痛死了！」安娜大叫，她把雪寶抓起來抱入懷中，雪寶倒是很樂意的玩起她的辮子。

「齁，你這個小搗蛋，肚子餓了才咬我對嗎？」

雪寶睜著水藍色的眼睛，彷彿聽得懂安娜的話，又再度喵了一聲。

「哼⋯⋯好吧，」安娜從床上跳起，抱著雪寶走去廚房。「我想我們都該吃晚餐了，我幫你開罐頭。」

「喵！」

餵完雪寶後，安娜一個人坐上餐椅，拿起刀叉享用烤雞。

其實早就習慣一個人吃飯了，安娜從國中開始就跟姐姐艾莎分隔兩地，姐姐艾莎16歲時就已經離家到大城市唸書工作，忙於工作的父母也鮮少陪伴安娜。  
思念姐姐以及嚮往大城市的魅力，也激起了安娜發奮圖強的意志，終於隨著姐姐來到了同一個城市、同一所大學唸書，艾莎也邀請安娜和她住在一起，然後像是心有靈犀似的，兩人也愛上了彼此，在同居三年後，姐妹倆正式成為了情侶。

但是⋯⋯即使成為情侶，生活還是跟以前差不多，只有很偶爾的時候，才能有多一點互動。

安娜苦惱地切著雞肉，她會買這個情趣用品也是聽別人說增添情趣啊，還有可以一起開心什麼的⋯⋯但是艾莎這麼忙，怎麼可能會有空陪她。

安娜在心裡暗罵自己，下次要先想清楚再買東西。

用餐完畢，安娜將姐姐的晚餐包好放入冰箱，善後完畢開始忙著自己的大學作業。

完成作業之後，安娜摘掉眼鏡看了看時鐘，已經十一點了，艾莎還沒回來，打開手機看訊息也沒有動靜⋯⋯看起來應該是凌晨才會回來了。

安娜將外衣脫下，露出精心挑選、樣子類似禮物緞帶的情趣內衣褲，她本來想著要以此方式來祝艾莎聖誕快樂⋯⋯看來一切都是多想了。

安娜本來想放棄打算直接就寢，但看到全身鏡的自己又覺得亂性感一把的，反正都準備好了沒有用到也是很可惜。

安娜打開手機滑到艾莎的照片，看著手中剛拿到的雙頭龍，反正艾莎一定會很晚才回家⋯⋯

安娜看著鏡中的自己，開始撫弄全身。

艾莎拿著一早派屬下去蛋糕店搶到的最後一個巧克力草莓蛋糕，正風塵僕僕地趕回家。

比預想的時間還早回家真是太好了，艾莎忍不住想著妹妹看到她愛吃的蛋糕現身會有怎樣的表情，幸福的笑容浮現在她看起來拒於人外的臉上，當其他人都著迷艾莎如女神般的笑容時，艾莎則是心心念念著她最可愛的妹妹兼情人⋯⋯

艾莎輕手輕腳打開門，雪寶一如往常走來迎接她。

「雪寶，小聲點，我想給安娜驚喜。」雪寶眨著藍寶石的眼睛，一臉聰明的看著艾莎。

艾莎關上門，躡手躡腳走到兩人的臥室，但越靠近越能聽到房內人細碎的呻吟聲。

艾莎將門打開一點點縫，藍色的大眼因為看到了驚人的畫面而睜大——安娜正衣衫不整地躺在床上，手中握著雙頭龍正面對著全身鏡忙碌著，雙頰泛紅眼中還有點溼潤的喊著艾莎。

艾莎嚇得捂著嘴，但又覺得這個畫面真的太美好，安娜居然在想著自己自慰。喔，真是個可愛的小傻瓜，明明只要說一聲，自己就會滿足她的⋯⋯

艾莎看著安娜到達高潮後閉上眼睛享受餘韻時，開門走向安娜。

「安娜，妳怎麼沒等姐姐回來就在自己玩呢？」身穿大衣的艾莎提著蛋糕，慢慢靠近驚慌的妹妹。

「呃⋯⋯艾、艾莎？」安娜羞紅了臉，想要拔出雙頭龍，但沒想到驚嚇導致緊縮得更用力，拔不出來就算了，還對著艾莎流出更多的水。

就像是極力邀請對方進入自己一樣。

「妳怎麼這麼可愛？」艾莎將蛋糕放在床頭櫃，脫下大衣，趴在床上看著已經羞恥得發汗的安娜。

「呀，不要⋯⋯艾莎不要看啦⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」安娜揮舞著雙手，想要遮住自己，但是艾莎略帶涼意的雙手卻抓住了她的手。

「別掙扎，親愛的。」艾莎對著安娜的臉和嘴又親又咬。「不然我只會更想吃掉妳。」艾莎的藍眼中透露一股危險的氣息，平常溫柔婉約的她，似乎看到安娜的舉動後有什麼東西斷了，露出了安娜幾乎沒見過，如野獸般的另一面。

這樣反而讓安娜興致高昂，她又再次扭動著身體，示意艾莎抓住另一端操弄著她。

「嗚⋯⋯啊啊，那個，那個是要妳也塞進去的⋯⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯」安娜說，本來她預想的是兩人一起害羞的看著彼此來回動作，但現在看起來只有安娜單方面被羞恥而已。

安娜的綠眼再次映滿了淚，艾莎真的很知道自己敏感的地方在哪裡，而且總是壞心的針對那邊，更過分的是，每次每次都讓安娜舒服得閉不上嘴。

她看著長髮飄逸的艾莎正露出欣賞自己的表情，又一次無可救藥的投入高潮懷抱。

「艾莎，」安娜終於脫離了雙頭龍，正全身赤裸坐在濕透的床單上，雙手抱胸、面露不滿的說，「每次都是妳服務我，妳就不想被我服務嗎？」

艾莎遲疑了一下，但還是搖搖頭，笑著說：「妳是妹妹耶，而且妳喜歡我的服務，不是嗎？」

安娜又紅了臉，抗議道：「不行啦，我、我知道的唷，其實艾莎也很想要的對吧。」安娜往艾莎的懷裡蹭，抬起頭對上了艾莎的雙眼。安娜楚楚可憐的綠眼讓艾莎春心蕩漾。

「嗯⋯⋯可是我不確定自己想不想要。」艾莎笑著摸了摸安娜的頭髮，落下一吻，同時感受到自己正在暗潮洶湧的私處，等一下去廁所自己來一下好了。

「艾莎！」安娜又喚了一次，「別以為我不知道，妳每次都會自己去廁所解決！」安娜的綠眼委屈的紅了起來。「為什麼，為什麼就這麼不相信我⋯⋯好吧，如果擔心我技術差，那至少也要相信這個吧。」安娜拿著新玩具央求道。

「不是，我不是不相信妳，只是我覺得⋯⋯」艾莎紅了臉頰，薄唇勉強吐出三個字。

難為情。

這下換安娜似乎理智斷裂了，一時之間也不知道該從哪裡吐槽才好，她翻了一個白眼，抓住艾莎說：「我們是情侶耶！我替妳服務一點也不難為情啊！還是妳是別人說的鐵T？」

「鐵、鐵T？」艾莎皺起眉頭，「妳是說不喜歡被別人碰的那種嗎？」

「對啊，可是我看妳也很喜歡被我碰啊。」安娜伸手摸了一下艾莎濕透的內褲，艾莎隨之叫了一聲。

「看吧！」安娜說，神情充滿了驕傲，但是馬上又因為艾莎揮手的動作，而立刻失意得像是被人虐待的狗狗一樣。

「嘿，放尊重點，我是妳姐耶。」艾莎說，但是她還惦記著剛才安娜的偷襲⋯⋯她年輕貌美，活力可愛的妹妹⋯⋯可是求妹妹上自己，再怎麼樣也太讓她這個姐姐顏面盡失了。

艾莎不希望自己好不容易建立起來的的姐姐威嚴在妹妹面前蕩然無存，她一直都這麼隱忍，覺得被安娜看到自己淫蕩的樣子實在是丟臉至極。

但現在面對安娜的要求，艾莎也快要把持不住，被安娜愛撫的感覺一定會很好吧，剛剛才摸一下就覺得快不行了，那她的手進來還得了⋯⋯

看著正在糾結的艾莎，安娜決定再推廣一次新玩具。

「好吧，我知道妳有妳的顧慮，那這樣好了，先用這個試試看，然後我會從後面進入妳，這樣我就不會看到妳的表情⋯⋯」即使對方總是把心聲往裡藏，和艾莎同居一段時間的安娜也大致明白對方的顧忌，安娜停了停，問：「這樣，妳覺得可以嗎？」

良久，像是石化的艾莎才慢慢抬起頭，看著安娜的臉咬著下唇，說道：「那妳要輕一點⋯⋯」

姐妹倆全身赤裸，艾莎紅著臉走到牆壁背對安娜，雖然彼此全裸也不是第一次，可是面對安娜灼熱的目光，艾莎總是會害羞得不知所措，她總是想著自己是如此幸運，被這樣子優秀美麗的女孩愛上呢。

安娜先請艾莎抬臀，方便將雙頭龍的一端慢慢進入艾莎，艾莎照做了，粉色的穴口朝著妹妹綻放，她羞恥的閉著眼，卻發現對方一直沒有動靜，艾莎又睜開眼睛，看到安娜剛好塗完潤滑油，並且滑入的那一刻。

視覺與觸覺同時衝擊了艾莎，她叫了一聲，趁安娜發現她之前趕快轉頭，雙頭龍的大小剛好，而且上過潤滑之後非常助於抽插，艾莎叫得沒停，而這正是安娜想要的。

「艾莎，艾莎。」安娜也吞入了另一端，慢慢的貼向艾莎通紅的耳朵，呻吟著：「妳，妳的叫聲，真的好好聽。」

「嘶——」艾莎倒抽口氣，剛才安娜的讚美讓她小小的失了神，安娜注意到了，立刻扶起對方的腰開始緩慢的前後抽插，好像她帶了假陽具，可是另一端也深入自己，很快地，安娜便跟著舒服地喊了出來。

意識到自己醜態的艾莎連忙用空著的手摀住自己的嘴，就這樣發出了長長的低吟，一點也不知道這樣反而讓身後人更加興致高昂。安娜更加奮力的擺動她的腰肢，想要遞送更多的幸福與快感給艾莎，雖然只能看到艾莎起伏的背影，還有聽到她試圖壓抑但是卻更色情的呻吟，這些回饋都已經讓安娜像個虔誠的信徒一樣仰望著她。

內心正在翻雲覆雨的艾莎，忍不住暗罵自己錯估安娜的體能、還有雙頭龍的舒適，艾莎在安娜一連串對待之後她的手放在牆上像是要抓住救命繩一樣，安娜也趁剛才的混亂咬了艾莎、種了幾顆草莓，便將攻擊轉換到姐姐的胸部。

那對傲人的雪乳，安娜停止了抽插，但還是緊緊貼著艾莎，雙手環抱著失神的艾莎，玩弄著她的雙峰，如果可以親吻她們就好了，安娜一直很想咬咬看她們，有一次她成功了，可是艾莎就再也不敢不穿胸罩跟安娜一起睡。

為什麼艾莎總是那麼彆扭？

「嗯⋯⋯安娜，」滿身大汗的艾莎喘了口氣，她回過頭問：「妳⋯妳的動作停下來了，累了嗎？要休息嗎？」

安娜看著連結姐妹倆，已經沾滿彼此體液跟潤滑的雙頭龍，她突然有一種這次停下來的話，這個雙頭龍就會被打入冷宮的感覺。

「沒有，我只是在欣賞妳痙攣的樣子。」安娜說完，又再一次推送著，艾莎的呻吟隨之響起，她甚至聽到艾莎在求饒。

「嗯，哈啊、安娜，停下來，停⋯⋯」艾莎閉上眼將額頭靠在牆上，她快要無法承受這樣巨大的歡愉，一邊感受著自己快失控的感覺，一邊又被自己的偶像包袱卡關的艾莎咬緊了下唇。

「艾莎，抱歉⋯⋯」安娜聽話的停下動作，看來艾莎真的很不喜歡被侵入吧。「我現在就拿走。」安娜小心翼翼抓著太過滑溜的雙頭龍，正當她慢慢的要移除艾莎體內的那段時，艾莎的手卻抓住了安娜的，像是要阻止安娜的離開，艾莎發抖的手勉強按住了雙頭龍。

「我，我只有說停下來，沒有說要拿走⋯⋯」艾莎斜睨的藍眼又一次勾住了安娜的綠眼，這一句話激起了安娜想看姐姐更多表情與反應的慾望，安娜低下頭深吸口氣。

「艾莎，知道嗎？其實妳那端有震動功能喔。」安娜的聲音讓艾莎冷汗直流，正當她想開口阻止時，安娜已經按下不知道從哪變出來的遙控器，艾莎體內的玩具正回應了呼喚，盡責地發揮功用。

艾莎聽到自己發出前所未有的，最淫蕩又最長的叫聲，震動剝奪了她的思考，她的腦袋一片空白，所有藏在艾莎心中，最污穢下流的話都被震動給震出來，甚至還有點口齒不清的承認自己想要安娜。

「幾乎，幾乎每天都想著妳，安娜，呀啊啊——」

「想著我？想著我做什麼？」安娜的綠眼亮了起來，原來她的姐姐是需要她的，想到這點，安娜就快樂地加速。

「嗯，啊⋯⋯啊啊啊——」艾莎止不住的叫喊，等到安娜稍停一會兒後，才默默地吐出想著安娜進入自己⋯⋯

「艾莎，我很樂意為妳這麼做，為什麼妳要這麼忍耐呢？」安娜一臉問號。

「因為，」艾莎羞恥的回過頭看著安娜說，「我有姐姐的威嚴要維護才可以⋯⋯」但現在的艾莎看在安娜眼裡，簡直像隻徬徨無助的兔子一樣，藍眼含著淚，通紅的臉頰，一切都不停誘惑呼喚著安娜要她給予更多疼愛。

安娜湊上前，深吻著艾莎的嘴，一邊又動了起來，姐妹倆再次深陷。

艾莎回過神的時候，雙頭龍離開了她的身體，但是取而代之的是安娜正跪在地上，以手指撐開她紅腫充血的私處，像是新生動物舔吮著奶汁般輕舔她的肉穴，溫熱的舌則侵入她的甬道，溫柔地前後移動。

「嗯——」艾莎又發出呻吟，覺得安娜在折磨她，但是又覺得舒服得要洩出來，原來口交是這麼⋯⋯

「怎麼了？」在她身下的安娜問道。

「我覺得、我覺得好像還不夠。」艾莎咬著唇說，她好像已經不在乎姐姐威嚴還是偶像包袱了。  
「安娜，安娜，為什麼這麼快把雙頭龍拔走，人家還想⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

安娜露出了欣慰的笑容，她看著艾莎，鼓勵她繼續說，但艾莎卻又閉上了嘴。

「妳想要我用雙頭龍做什麼嗎？」安娜試探性的問，但艾莎似乎又有所顧忌。

艾莎閉上眼，思考要如何說才好的同時，身體已經動了起來，她拿著雙頭龍、示意安娜躺上床。接著她咬著下唇瞪向安娜，跟著爬上床後，她抓住另一端，在安娜的面前慢慢的用身體一點、一點地吞入了粉色矽膠，最後再用極度魅惑的表情望向安娜。

看著姐姐如此露骨地誘惑自己，安娜覺得自己快要失血過多，但萬幸她沒有真的流鼻血，艾莎停止動作，看起來好像已經就定位了，艾莎的手按在了安娜兩側的床上，檳金色長髮稍微蓋住了她的臉，但是有幾滴淚水落在安娜的臉上。

「我要動了，安娜。」艾莎說。

安娜回過神的時候，艾莎已經在她身上忘我地搖擺，每次艾莎一動，安娜也能跟著感受到下體傳來的酥麻感，艾莎尖叫著安娜的名字，身體上下擺動，從安娜的角度可以看到艾莎那一端時而顯現、時而沒入她的身體。

「啊啊——安娜，安娜——好棒。」艾莎閉著眼，她的臉頰已經紅得像是喝醉，「好愛，為什麼，會這麼⋯⋯啊啊啊啊——」

安娜也跟著艾莎叫著，艾莎的動作讓她又快要毀壞，她抓住艾莎的手，在她們一起到達高潮後引導對方吻上自己的唇，張嘴迎接著彼此發軟發熱的舌。

「艾莎⋯⋯妳好美，我好愛妳。」安娜抱著癱軟的艾莎，親吻著她所能及的每一處。

「我也愛妳，安娜。」艾莎縮在安娜的懷中，像貓一樣將頭靠在安娜的胸部上，難得看到艾莎如此放鬆的樣子，安娜笑著，哼起了媽媽唱過的搖籃曲。

窗外，雪花紛紛落下，安娜看著窗外，想著明年姐妹倆也會一起幸福的度過每一天。

「等一下，還不能睡。」本來已經睡著的艾莎跳起來，她指著床頭櫃的草莓巧克力蛋糕，說：「我忘記冰蛋糕了。」

「蛋糕？」安娜下床披上睡袍，看了一下是那間總是賣到缺貨的名店蛋糕！

「艾莎——」安娜開心的跳了起來，「妳怎麼會有這個！這個超難買的耶！」

「為了看妳的笑容再怎麼難買，我也一定買得到。」艾莎翹起一邊的眉毛，露出她得意的笑容。

安娜打開蛋糕切了一小塊後咬了一口，然後露出調皮的笑容。

察覺到對方似乎有什麼鬼點子，艾莎爬了起來，警覺得看著自己的妹妹⋯⋯「蛋糕突擊！」安娜將一小塊蛋糕對準姐姐的臉準備抹上去，但是因為艾莎往後躺試圖閃過去，蛋糕抹到了自己的胸口。

「啊⋯⋯安娜，」艾莎皺起眉，看著自己沾上巧克力的胸口，「妳真是的，快幫我拿濕紙巾⋯⋯」艾莎抬頭，看到了一臉飢渴的安娜舔著嘴唇。

「我幫妳舔乾淨，艾莎。」


End file.
